Sweet And Sour
This is a fanfic made by me, MKDragonet. It takes place in modern furturistic Pyhrria. Proludge The two eggs hatched. Two twins, two hybrids, but not the same at all. Sweet and Sour. Two little dragons like the opposite. Two Sky/Icewing hybrids. Very unusual, and still very different. What will happen? Let's see. Chapter 1 Sour rolled off her bed with a groan. She gazed at her TV. She could hear Sweet banging on her door. "Sour!! Time to get up!!" Sour sighed as she did, changing from her pajamas to a blue tank top, ripped jeans, and a spiked chocker. She got out of her room, and when she saw Sweet, she groaned. Sweet looked at her and gasped. "WHAT are you wearing?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." Sweet had a pink shirt on her with pictures of lollipops, along with a pink skirt. "Hey, I look good!" She protested. Downstairs, there mother called. "C'mon, you two!" Sweet smiled. "Coming, mother!" She raced downstairs as Sour rolled her eyes. It was hard to have a sister who wouldn't grow up. First day of high school... She would have protect Sweet like she had too on the first day of middle school. If only she listened and wasn't that outgoing. She went downstairs, following Sweet. The only reason Sweet wasn't dead was because they were princess's. Actually, that sounds sorta old. How could it be described? Eh. She'd figure it out soon. Chapter 2 Sour sighed as Sweet hummed while they flew. Cant she just shut up? ''Sour And Sweet landed. In Front of them was a giant building, as other dragons came in, laughing and chatting, some just arriving, like them. Sweet squealed with delight. "Look, Sour! Maybe this is my chance! Look at all the cute guys! Ooooh, I should ask her where she got that shirt! Don't you think I'd look good in those? Do ya, Sour?" Sour rolled her eyes, and muttered, More to herself, "No." Sweet's ears went down. ''Why is she soooo grumpy? ''Sweet sighed, and then the bell rang. "OOOOH! Let's go, Sour! Let's go!" Sweet dragged Sour into school. She rolled her eyes as Sour groaned and put on her headphones. "C'mon! This Is A New school!" "Why are you so happy? Your gonna get killed." "What? No I'm not!" "Oh please, I had to save you from those bully's in Middle School!" "This will be different! I can feel it!" Sour rolled her eyes. ''Really? C'mon, Sweet. Even you can't be that dumb. ''She turned up the music on her headphones, until Heathens begain blaring into her ears. She sighed with relief. ''Finally. ''A Nightwing, female, marched into the halls. She looked around 20. Sour could barley hear what she was saying, so she turned down her music to listen. The Nightwing smiled. "Welcome, Students! I'm am the princpal, Mrs. Moonshade. I'll be showing you around. Follow me!" She turned around and started to walk, most dragons rolling there eyes and following her, including Sour. ''Let's get this over with. ''She glanced around. Beige walls, Black roof, Blue doors. Normal school. Or a normal prison. Mrs. Nightshade showed them the cafeteria, classrooms, Gym, and introduced them to the teachers. At least 10 teachers, Not including Mrs. Moonshade. The Gym teacher, Mr. Reaper, Was a Skywing, With a hard look on his face. The History teacher, Mr. Luck, Was a hybrid, Rainwing and Nightwing, Very common nowadays, had a nervous smile. Detenion: Mrs. Reaper, another Skywing, Mr. Reapers Wife. Drama: Mrs. Lucifer, Icewing. Math: Mrs. Lilypad, Rainwing. Sience: Mr. Stallion, Nightwing. The others? Not worth remembering. She nodded as she was brought to her offical locker, and given her schedule. '''History 8:44-9:00' Math 9:00-9:30 Gym 9:30-10:00 Drama 10:00-11:00 Sience 11:00-11:30 Math Break 11:30-11:40 Tour 11:40-12:00 Lunch 12:00-12:30 Outside Break 12:30-1:00 Early Dismisall 1:01 Sour nodded. ''Hm. Early Dismisall for our first day. Tomorrow. ''School was really starting tomorrow. Today, they were meeting the school, knowing the basics, and-Sour shuddered-Making FRIENDS. Friends was the last thing Sour needed. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sweet chatting to a group of girls, and to her surprise, Sour noticed that the other girls were LAUGHING. ''What? Huh. Guess she found some more dragons as brainless as her. ''Sour sighed, about to turn up her music, when someone pushed her. She heard laughing as she growled. She glanced at a group of girls, and a smug-looking Nightwing staring down at her. "Oh, Wow. Best for you to watch where your going, sweetie. This is MY area." Sour growled, about to get up and inorge them, but then her eyes widened. Her headphones had fallen off of her head, and they were broken. The Nightwing smirked. "Oops! Sorry about that!" Sour claws clamped onto the broken bits of her headphones. Her eyes were flaming with rage. "You... BROKE MY HEADPHONES!?!?" The Nightwing's face turned, And Sour smiled inside. "No one... Breaks my headphones." She grabbed the Nightwing by her collar of her blue with pink stripes blouse. "Sour! Stop!" Sour's ears twitched at the sound of a famillar voice. She glanced at Sweet, who had a terrified look on her face. ''What's happening? I don't care about these stupid dragons. Beside, were rich! I can always buy new headphones. ''Sour shoved the Nightwing, who scowled with a whimper. She grabbed the remains of her headphones and shoved them into her locker. She walked away calmly, everyone's Eyes focused on her, some getting out of her path. She smiled secretly. ''That's right. Be scared of me. I like it. ''She thought to herself as she left the building, even though no one was dismissed. Chapter 3 Sweet sighed. ''What has gotten into her? ''Her tail wrapped around her talons. One of her new friends, a Sandwing, whispered to her. "Was that your sister?" Sweet sighed. "Maybe? Yes." "Girl, I feel bad for you." "I guess... She usually isn't THIS violent..." "You sure?" "I... Think so..." Sweet sighed. Did she really know her sister? Maybe not. After all, she hadn't really let her into her life. In fact, she seemed to be trying to prevent her from coming into her life. It seemed... weird. They were sisters, Weren't they? She sighed. ''I guess I'll go look for her. ''She ran out of the building. "Sour? Sour! C'mon! Were not suppose to leave yet!" She finally saw her sister, laying on a tree, her tail around a branch, humming a song to herself. ''Heathens? ''Sweet came up to the tree. "Sour! Get down! C'mon!" Sour gazed down at her twin sister. "No." She grumbled. "Your going us in trouble!" Sour rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Go back inside. Really, I don't want to spend detenion with you." Sweet sat down. "Well, That's to bad! Cause I'm not going until you get down!" "Be my guess." Sour shook her head. What was the pain? Getting detenion with her? At least she would be quiet. Suddenly, a off-key song of someone singing rang into her ears. "OOOOH! WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?" Sour's face twisted with horror. "Oh three moons, no..." "SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!!!!" "FINE!" Sour yelled. "Just Stop With that stupid annoying song!" Sweet gave looked at her with a smug smiled. "I don't know if I should be happy or offended." She noted. Sour rolled her eyes. She got out of the tree, and followed Sweet back into the school. Some dragons gave her looks when she entered, though most inorged her. Sweet sighed. Sour rolled her eyes. ''Its almost over. Lets see what happens. '' Chapter 4 Sour sighed. She had gotten new headphones, but if these broke, or if she go into another fight, she was grounded for 2 weeks. She HATED being grounded. Grounding met no eletronics. Of course she would be mad. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (MKDragonet)